Strangers and Soldiers
Strangers and Soldiers is a Human .4 fanfiction written by MermaidatHeart featuring Ethan Macknamara, the best friend of Trevor Tiorano, who wakes up hundreds of years after The Upgrade, and joins himself among the 1.0. It is the second in The Upgrade trilogy, the sequel to Hybrid .4, and revolves around a 1.0 perspective of this new and bizarre world. Like its procedure, the entire story is narrated in first person. However, this time, we are shown the point of view of Ethan Macknamara, rather than Trevor Tiorano. Ethan Macknamara is a bug. In most terms, this is true. All he's ever been his whole life is squashed, stepped on, and criticized by everyone around him. From his father, his sister, his teacher, and even his girlfriend, all of them knew he was doomed to have a poor, sad life after he graduated high school. But that didn't happen, because The Upgrade interfered. He was at a camp-out on June 30, 2014, with his close friend, Trevor Tiorano, and Trevor's stupid girlfriend, Madeline Ervin, when everything changed forever. Just one mistake left Ethan unconscious, and disconnected from human life completely. Now, he's waking up to a new world, a hundred years in the future. And in this world, he can't contact anyone he already knows. He's greeted by new enemies and strangers rather than old friends and family, and none of them are sure how he got there and why he's here. How does nobody recognize him? Why did he oversleep for a hundred years? And can someone please explain this whole strings on hands part? Most importantly, how is Ethan still alive? He's a bug in more ways than just one. Author's Before Note *It Comes Awake (Prologue) *Fifty Thousand Tears I've Cried *Welcome to the Future *Do Big Things *Searching Through the Dark *Make it Pop *Here Comes Trouble *Take Apart My Insides *Technicolor's Spillin' Out *Living Inside a Broken World *The Perfect Evolution *Where'd You Go? (Epilogue) Ethan19.jpg|Ethan Macknamara Charlie.jpg|Charlie Ramsey Wendy Hanson.jpg|Wendy Hanson Gordon Weissberg.jpg|Gordon Weissberg Lola Theodos.jpg|Lola Theodos Dallas Carson.png|Dallas Carson Spencer Downing.jpg|Spencer Downing Lynne Fields.jpg|Lynne Fields Vindex.jpg|Vindex Tess Hammock.jpg|Tess Hammock Stephanie Vincent.jpg|Stephanie Dawkins-Vincent Yondu Morarity.jpg|Yondu Morarity Nat02.jpg|Nat Morarity Ed Nelson.jpg|Edgar Nelson Annelise_1.486.png|Annelise Wendler Thomas Greatorex.jpg|Thomas Greatorex Leon DeLancey.jpg|Leon DeLancey Nina Wilberton.jpg|Nina Wilberton DJ Cole.jpg|Deejay Cole Trevor20.png|Trevor Tiorano Maddie09.jpg|Madeline Ervin Kylie Macknamara.png|Kylie Macknamara *Ian Hecox as Ethan Macknamara/Kylie Macknamara *Jeremy Jordan as Charlie Ramsey *Lyndsy Fonseca as Wendy Hanson *Steven Krueger as Gordon Weissberg *Piper Curda as Lola Theodos *Dan Howell as Dallas Carson *Phil Lester as Spencer Downing *Bella Thorne as Lynne Fields *Scott Adsit as the Voice of Vindex *Melanie Moat as Tess Hammock *Jessica Chastain as Stephanie Dawkins-Vincent *John Simm as Danny Birnie/Yondu Morarity *Veronica Dunne as Nat Moriarty *Emmy Rossum as Annelise Wendler *B.D. Wong as Edgar Nelson *Joe Flanigan as Thomas Greatorex *James Van Der Beek as Leon DeLancey *Dot-Marie Jones as Nina Wilberton *Cole Plante as Deejay Cole *Anthony Padilla as Trevor Tiorano *Kalel Cullen as Madeline Ervin *Strangers and Soldiers features more of the 1.0 culture than Hybrid .4. *Wendy Hanson, Gordon Weissberg, and Lola Theodos are dedicated to three of MermaidatHeart's friends: Miramc22, Noahm450, and JordynPallas. *One chapter will be dedicated solely to answers. SAS Cover BEFORE.png|The Alternate Cover for Strangers and Soldiers. cyber_background_by_bixler87.jpg 8589130413931-techno-green-wallpaper-hd.jpg csm_Electronic_materials_527x245_1f4eea4a11.png 6915082-technology-background-wallpaper.jpg maze@neocha.com13.jpg pablo-castano-brain-bot.jpg Artificial-Intelligence.jpg shutterstock_60390484.jpg Ethan Minecraft.jpg Kylie counting.gif Cliff Sunrise.jpg Signal in the Sky.jpg Maddie's Purple Eyes.jpg Ethan Dream Smoke.jpg Ethan Hybrid Eye.jpg Future Subway Car.jpg Up the Escalator.jpg Penthouse Dining Room.jpg Ethan nods.gif Concert-Hall-inside-Jeremy-Young.jpg Ethan's JIRAY Room.jpg JIRAY Halls.jpg Wendy is Unsure.gif RIP Ethess.jpg Ethan and his hair.gif Lynne Smiles.jpg Putting Down the Hologram.gif Category:Stories Category:The Upgrade Category:Human .4 Category:Fan Fiction Category:MermaidatHeart Category:Science Fiction Category:PG-13 Rated